SC-49 / 785-52 / 543
DeCIRO Catalogue Number: SC-49/785-52/543 Document Type: Step Compilation Dates Received: 06-04-1949 through 09-26-1952 Operation Status: Open Foreword: Soon after it was forged, the hidden blade in the Foundation's blood-soaked hand was augmented with a stony venom. The information of this slow-acting venom had been largely struck from their records, and with it the hidden blade downed many of the Foundation's foes, often years after they were struck. And now, the blade out of their reach, the blade silently strikes its old wielder. We of Delta Command are confident that Operation Perseus will successfully reflect the dire effects of the Foundation's darkest secrets on itself. Forced to avert their gazes, the Overseers can do naught as the many serpents that wreathe their crown are petrified. And when the time is right, Perseus will rise and the crippled gorgon petrifying our world will be slain. Hereafter we of Delta Command document the Steps of the Plan as transcribed by the Engineer of the Chaos Insurgency. 1. STEP 49/785 I'm feeling sympathetic toward our members who are beginning to question their place with us. Such as the Beta-Class residing in Number 233 on Base C. He used to work at Foundation Site-37, and is thinking back on how his old job wasn't that bad. On September 14th, give him two doses of the blue substance located in Locker B of Base C's Chemical Storage. Insert a GPS tracker while you're at it. If and when he tries to leave, allow him to leave unharmed. 2. STEP 49/948 Dispatch two teams; one composed of nine Alpha-Class personnel and one composed of three Alpha-Class and one Beta-Class. At 00:35 AM on October 14th, both teams will assault the Foundation Site-37. Refer them to document FTF/FS32-BP. Team One will terminate the lead researcher studying the object stored in Locker 147, while Team Two acquires the object stored in Locker 147. Deposit the object in Locker 11 at Storage Site 22. Insurgency survivors are to be given amnestics. 3. STEP 50/23 The Beta-Class that used to reside in Number 233 on Base C used to be alive. Number 233 on Base C is now vacant. Make it occupied. 4. STEP 50/140 The object in Locker 11 at Storage Site 22 is to be moved to Research Lab 4V. Non-Alpha personnel stationed at Research Lab 4V are to be transferred to Research Lab 2J. Replace them with Alpha-Class personnel to make it seem as if Research Lab 4V is still fully operational. 5. STEP 51/152 The Foundation will raid Research Lab 4V. Alpha-Class personnel are to defend the facility with their lives. A post-op summary of the results of the conflict is to be delivered to Delta Command. 6. STEP 52/543 On October 2nd, dispatch a team of seven Alpha-Class led by one Beta-Class to Foundation Site-62, where they are to secure the object stored in Secure Locker 36. Refer to document FTF/FS62-BP for the layout of Foundation Site-62. Give document CO-52/543-001 to the Beta-Class. chaos-insurgencygoi2014goi-format page revision: 8, last edited: 16 Feb 2018, 18:24 (141 days ago) Edit Rate (+23) Tags Discuss (3) History Files Print Site tools + Options